


Once a Year

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal, M/M, Multi, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Link didn't enjoy the kinky, rough sex that they had. That would be a lie. But once a year, he had his own night where instead of worrying about who dominated, they relaxed and delved into the pleasure of their own bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Year

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Latte-dah requested for Ghriahim, Link, and Demise to have regular, passionate sex, instead of all the kinky sex that they’ve been having as of late. Plus, Link really needs a break. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

It was that time of year again. 

Link felt his nerves starting to jump as that thought passed through his head. He had waited all year for this moment, and finally, he no longer had to wait. Once a year, Demise and Ghirahim changed their sexual routines to suit Link’s needs. Normally, their sex lives were very exciting and very kinky- not that Link was complaining. Oh no, he quite enjoyed their kinky sex life. 

But sometimes, he wanted to spend just one night without having to take out any toys. For once, he wanted plain, vanilla sex. Plus, his behind needed a bit of a rest sometimes. Link had told Demise and Ghirahim his thoughts after nearly a year and half of wondering. 

And surprisingly enough, both of them agreed. All three of them had sat down and thought about what Link wanted. Link had told them upfront that he wasn’t asking them to stop their kinky ways- not that Link thought that they would anyway. He just wanted a time in the year where they could just relax and love each other’s body. 

So, Link was able to have one day out of the year where Demise and Ghirahim focused completely on what he wanted. And while it may seem like it was unfair for him, Link was completely fine with the arrangement. 

It made it more special for him. 

A knock on Link’s door brought him out of his daze. He looked out the window and noticed it was already dark outside. His eyebrows flew up in surprise. He hadn’t thought that he had been sitting in his room for so long. 

“Come in,” Link called out. 

The door opened and Ghirahim walked inside, with Demise following right behind. Link smiled shyly before he moved to the center of his bed. 

“Are you ready Skychild?” Ghirahim asked while shedding himself of his cloak. 

Link nodded his head, about to take off his shirt when he caught sight of Demise shaking his head. “Not tonight little hero. We will be taking off your clothing tonight,” Demise said in a deep voice before he moved onto the bed. 

Demise reached out and curled his fingers into Link’s hair, gently pulling the child towards him. He brushed his lips against Link’s before deepening it slowly. A soft sigh left Link’s mouth as his master’s tongue brushed against his lips. They licked the seam of his lips and Link couldn’t help but open up for his master. Demise’s tongue slipped inside and immediately curled around his own tongue. And despite how intense the kiss was quickly becoming, it still had that element of gentleness. 

While Link basked in the slow kiss that his master was giving him, Ghirahim sneaked up behind the child. He placed his hands on the child’s shoulder, kneading the skin softly. A shiver went down Link’s spine and he pushed back slightly to try and get Ghirahim to touch him more. The Demon Lord took his silent plea to mind and placed one of his hands on Link’s chest, pulling him close to his chest. 

Link moved away from Demise’s lips and bit his bottom lip as he was pressed flush against Ghirahim’s chest. The Demon Lord moved his hand down until it was teasing the hem of his shirt. He curled his fingers underneath the hem and began to slowly pull the shirt up Link’s chest. The child moved his arms up and let Ghirahim take off his shirt. 

Ghirahim threw the shirt somewhere across the room before he moved down and attached his mouth to Link’s neck. Link moaned softly and tipped his head to the side of give Ghirahim more room. The child looked at Demise with hooded eyes, watching as his master took off his cloak. 

Both Link and Ghirahim stared at their master’s large shaft. It was half-hard at the moment, throbbing every so often. Then, Ghirahim turned his attention back to Link’s neck, nipping softly at the skin. Link on the other hand, grabbed onto his master’s arousal and rubbed the skin gently. 

Once he was finished moving his cloak away from the bed, Demise moved closer to Link’s hand and placed his own over the child’s. He encouraged the little hero to stroke faster, but not too fast that it would end everything too quickly. 

“Take off your bodysuit Ghirahim,” Demise said while combing his fingers through the child’s hair. 

Demise pulled Link towards him and turned the child around so that they could both watch Ghirahim strip. The head of his cock rubbed against the child’s entrance, but he held back the urge to rut against the child like some animal. Tonight was not the night to lose himself.

Both males watched as the Demon Lord took off his bodysuit. Both of them always loved looking at Ghirahim’s body because his body type was so different from their own. Where Demise had a very bulky build, and Link was very lean and lanky, Ghirahim had a strong build that wasn’t too large or too small. Link was unable to hold himself back from reaching out and rubbing the contours of Ghirahim’s chest. 

Ghirahim grabbed Link’s wrist and pulled him so that their chests were flush against each other. Their nipples brushed against each other, drawing forth soft moans from both males. Link wrapped his arms around Ghirahim, pulling him closer. He felt Demise move closer behind him and he shivered as the demon pressed up behind him. 

Demise took in the sight of Ghirahim and Link rubbing against each other. He placed his hands on Link’s thighs, spreading the child’s legs open slightly to accommodate Ghirahim. He then moved one of his hands over behind Ghirahim and massaged the Demon Lord’s behind. He slipped his finger into the crest and rubbed the entrance gently. 

Ghirahim gasped and rested his forehead against Link’s, arching his back at the feeling. “Master…please,” Ghirahim begged. 

Demise raised an eyebrow but decided to humor his sword at the moment by slipping one finger inside. Ghirahim grunted and moved his hands so that they were clutching Link’s shoulders. 

Link gazed at Ghirahim’s face and he felt his stomach twist up as he saw a blush spread across the Demon Lord’s face. A sudden desire shot through Link’s body and he leaned up slightly to kiss Ghirahim’s lips. The Demon Lord relaxed against him immediately and kissed back with a touch of intensity. But even in their aroused state, Link and Ghirahim were able to keep the kiss slow and passionate. 

Ghirahim moved away from Link’s lips and he licked his lips. He felt Demise remove his finger from inside of him and he whined softly. His whine morphed into a moan though when he felt two fingers press against his entrance. But they felt very different from his master’s thick fingers. 

Gazing down at the child, Ghirahim noticed one of Link’s hands moving in-between his legs. A gasp left his mouth as Link maneuvered two fingers deep inside. His mouth fell open and two of his master’s fingers immediately filled his mouth. Looking at Demise with hooded eyes, Ghirahim wrapped his tongue around the digits before sucking them. His eyes fell shut as he let the sensation of the child’s fingers inside of him wash over him. 

Two fingers changed into three and Ghirahim panted against the fingers in his mouth. Seconds later, Demise removed his fingers from Ghirahim’s mouth and he trailed them down the child’s spine. Ghirahim watched in a daze as Demise slipped one of his fingers inside of Link. The Skychild’s breath hitched and his pace slowly slightly before picking back up. 

“Master, can I…,” Link trailed off, a soft moan bubbling out of his mouth. 

“Can you what” Demise asked while he continued to finger the child as though didn’t ask him a question at all. 

Link whimpered and he ducked his head down in embarrassment. He didn’t want to ask for what he wanted, so used to Ghirahim and Demise doing exactly what he wanted without asking. But neither demon was going to let Link off of the hook that easily. 

Placing a finger underneath the child’s chin, Ghirahim lifted Link’s head up so that they were looking right at each other. “Can you what, Skychild? You have to ask for what you want.”

Link shook his head, keeping his lips pierced together. Ghirahim just huffed underneath his breath before he grabbed onto the child’s arousal, stroking it gently. Link tried to buck his hips forward, only to find that Demise was holding onto his hips tightly. The finger inside of him wasn’t slowing down either. The child shut his eyes tightly, unable to hold back his cry. Tears of frustration were collecting in the edges of his eyes. 

“Come on, little hero. Just ask for what you want. We won’t deny you,” Demise said softly, rubbing his fingertips against Link’s prostate. 

Link succumbed after that. “I want to be inside of Ghirahim.”

Both demons froze for a few moments. Ghirahim was staring down at the child with wide eyes. Sure, he had been submissive before, but never to the Skychild. It was always his master who dominated him. So, to hear the child beg to be inside of him was a bit surprising. 

Demise looked at Ghirahim for a few seconds before looking back down at Link. He was well aware of Ghirahim’s dominance issue, not letting anyone other then Demise see him in such a vulnerable state. So, would Ghirahim open up to the little hero on his one night and let him have his way?

Ghirahim continued to stare down at the child before his expression softened somewhat. “Very well. But I will still be in control,” the Demon Lord stated before rolling onto his back. 

Link nodded his head rapidly before moving towards Ghirahim. Demise placed his hand on the child’s back, to calm him down. “Take it slow, little hero. Don’t rush.”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Link wrapped his fingers around Ghirahim’s hips before lining up his cock with the Demon Lord’s entrance. He glanced back up at Ghirahim’s face, waiting to see if the demon suddenly gained his right mind. When Ghirahim didn’t say anything to stop him though, Lin went ahead and started to sheath himself inside of the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim grunted as Link began moving inside of him. The child wasn’t as big as his master, but he still had a nice length to him. Ghirahim wrapped his legs around Link so that he could bring the child closer.

Link’s hips stuttered as he felt his cock sink inside of Ghirahim. It was warm and tight inside of the Demon Lord. And it didn’t help that Ghirahim kept tightening around him. Whimpering softly, Link thrust his hips experimentally. Ghirahim grunted as he reached out to grab Link’s wrist. 

“Calm down, Skychild,” Ghirahim said before letting his eyes fall shut. 

Demise watched as Link battled against his self-control. His muscles were twitching, as though it was hard to remain still for even one moment. Not that that surprised Demise at all. It was the little hero’s first time penetrating Ghirahim and perhaps anybody at all. And so, the demon moved closer to Link and placed his hand on the small of the child’s back. Demise leaned down until his lips were brushing against Link’s ear and he felt a shiver go through the child’s body. 

“Let me guide you Link,” Demise whispered before moving Ghirahim’s legs out of the way and placing his hands on the hero’s hips.

“Ghirahim likes to be teased at first. Take it nice and slow, make him feel everything,” Demise stated low in his throat before he guided Link’s hips towards Ghirahim. 

Link moaned softly and he leaned his head back against Demise’s shoulder. “Master, he’s so…ngh,” Link whimpered, digging his fingernails into Ghirahim’s hips. 

Demise placed a kiss on Link’s temple before resting his chin on the child’s shoulder. “I know. But just take it slow. It’ll end too quickly if you get ahead of yourself, and Ghirahim won’t be happy with that.”

Demise slowly began to finger the child again, making sure not to press against his prostate too early. It wouldn’t do to have the child finish prematurely. He rubbed the sensitive walls and watched as Link’s breath hitched before he thrust forward quickly. Ghirahim grunted before he moaned loudly. Link trembled and he looked over at Demise with unsure eyes. 

“Don’t worry. Just focus on pleasing Ghirahim,” Demise said while he rubbed the rim of Link’s entrance with his thumb. 

Link whined deep in his throat but turned most of his attention back towards Ghirahim. He slowly thrust his hips in and out of the demon, trying not to go too fast. Of course, that was hard to do when the Demon Lord kept tightening around him. He sucked in several breaths and shut his eyes tightly as he leaned back towards his master. And luckily, Demise seemed to understand his predicament and tightened his grip on his hip. 

Link jumped as Ghirahim moved a leg behind him and pulled his hips closer. He ended up completely sinking deep into Ghirahim. Both Ghirahim and Link moaned loudly while they grabbed at each other. Link was unable to hold back any longer and he started thrusting much faster than he had been before. But it appeared as though Ghirahim didn’t mind at all. In fact, the Demon Lord was even bucking his hips back against Link, urging him to go deeper. 

Ghirahim wrapped his arms around Link, pulling the Skychild closer to him. He attached his lips to Link’s, slipping his tongue into the child’s mouth. Link reacted immediately, wrapping his tongue around Ghirahim’s. However, their kiss didn’t last long when the head of Link’s cock rubbed against the Demon Lord’s prostate. 

“Fuck…,” Ghirahim hissed out, gritting his teeth. “I know we promised you a normal night, but I really need you to _fuck me hard_ , Skychild.”

Link just nodded his head and began thrusting faster into Ghirahim. The Demon Lord grunted and moaned loudly, encouraging Link to move faster. Behind Link, Demise was still fingering the child and stroking himself while he watched his sword and the little hero lose themselves to pleasure. 

Ghirahim watched as a blush spread across the child’s face. His bangs were sticking to his forehead, damp with sweat. Licking his lips, Ghirahim glanced back at his master, who was watching the entire exchange silent. He flashed his master a smirk before letting his eyes fall shut. 

Smirking to himself, Demise curled his fingers up and pressed against Link’s prostate. The Skychild arched his back and screamed before he shuddered against Ghirahim. The Demon Lord gasped loudly before his eyes widened somewhat. 

“He’s coming…fuck, he’s coming inside of me,” Ghirahim said breathlessly. 

Demise continued to finger the child through his unexpected orgasm while he stroked himself lazily. Once Link was done coming inside of Ghirahim, he slumped against the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim whined desperately and moved his hands to Link’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. “Skychild, get off of me and make me come!” Ghirahim growled. 

Link whimpered as Ghirahim tightened around his sensitive cock. It was too much to him to handle. He slipped out of the demon as quickly as he could and found Demise taking his place. He watched with bated breath as Demise sunk right inside of Ghirahim and started thrusting quickly. The Demon Lord was moaning loudly yet again, but this time his hand was moving down his chest until it grabbed onto his cock. 

Almost as though he was controlled by some invisible force, Link crawled towards Ghirahim and Demise until he was right over the Demon Lord’s cock. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the head gently. Ghirahim’s hand stilled on his cock before he slowly released it. 

“Skychild…,” Ghirahim muttered before placing his hand on the child’s head, urging him further. 

Link drew the head into his mouth and began sucking. He could feel the vibrations of Demise’s thrusts through Ghirahim’s cock, which made him suck harder. He felt Ghirahim throbbing against his tongue and he glanced up at Ghirahim’s face before he shut his eyes and took in as much as he could. 

Ghirahim cursed loudly and tightened his grip on Link’s hair. His back arched and he tightened around his master’s cock. The child was sucking on his arousal with such enthusiasm that it almost tipped him over the edge. What did end up tipping him over the edge though was Demise’s cock grinding deep inside of him, reaching places that they hadn’t reached in a long time. 

A loud moan left Ghirahim’s mouth as he finally climaxed, his come shooting down Link’s throat. The child’s eyes grew wide in shock, but he kept his mouth wrapped around the head. Once Ghirahim was done coming in his mouth, Link pulled away and he swallowed what was left in his mouth. 

Demise pulled out of Ghirahim and started pulling his cock rapidly, quickly approaching orgasm. When he reached the edge, he aimed his cock right at Ghirahim’s chest. Demise grunted as he came, coating Ghirahim’s stomach and chest. 

All three males slumped onto the bed, just basking in the silence while they caught their breath. Link blinked several times as his eyes grew droopy and he lifted his head slightly to look at Ghirahim and Demise. Both demons were still awake, although their eyes were closed. Biting his lip, Link slowly crawled towards both demons until he situated himself right in the middle of them. 

The heat coming off of Demise and Ghirahim warmed Link to the core. He sighed softly and shut his eyes again. Link reached out and wrapped his arms around Ghirahim’s body, pulling the Demon Lord in closer. Then, he dozed off into a nice, long sleep. 

It was too bad that this only happened once a year.


End file.
